Ojos de Sangre
by Hogwarts Asgardian
Summary: Bella Swan es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta ser, y sin poder resistirlo, su sed por el joven Edward Cullen no disminuirá si no obtiene lo que más desea... su sangre.


_Ojos de sangre_

Pisé el acelerador mucho más de lo que debía, estaba apurada. Además, en las solitarias calles de Forks lo único que podría atropellar sería algún ciervo tonto y desorientado, que luego utilizaría para mi alimentación, como los tontos pacifistas de los Cullen. Se creen tan buenos "cuidando" a los humanos, ¿qué se creerán? Los vampiros somos una raza extremadamente superior y los humanos están para servirnos, es su naturaleza. Sí, alguna vez lo fui, y no puedo estar más agradecida por haberme deshecho de mi mortalidad. Ahora soy más fuerte, más rápida, más poderosa. ¿Quién podría sentirse desdichado por ser inmortal?, algún demente, quizá. Yo no, en lo absoluto. Disfruto cada minuto que tengo y siempre vivo al máximo, como todos deberían hacerlo, mortales o no. Todo ese asunto de sentirse culpable por quitar vidas y sentir lástima de un ser inocente, cuya muerte será demasiado rápida para considerarla dolorosa, me parece una verdadera estupidez, considerando que es el único uso útil que les puedo encontrar a estas personas. El motor de mi potente Ferrari rugía con estruendo, pero uno muy agradable, que me deban ganas de acelerar aún más. La velocidad es algo inherente en un vampiro, y yo la amaba.

Finalmente, llegué al sitio donde el abogado, J. Jenks, me esperaba para entregarme mi encargo. Entré al refinado restaurante del Hotel Roosevelt, donde el educado hombre me ofreció una copa de vino. La negué rotundamente, alegando que tenía mucha prisa. Me entregó mi nueva identidad, pasaportes, credenciales, y demás documentos necesarios para ser una ciudadana común. Ahora sería una tal Isabella Swan, de 17 años de edad. "Isabella", ¡el hombre escogió el peor nombre posible! No protesté, pues si lo hacía, tal vez no guardaría el silencio que me había prometido sobre todo el tema. Ya de por sí era arriesgado contarle parte de mi "verdadera identidad" a un humano, y mucho más si era un abogado de renombre. Le agradecí sin muchos rodeos, y lo dejé solo cuando llegó el plato fuerte a la mesa. Salí precipitadamente del lugar, pues Jasper me esperaba en casa con sus niveles de testosterona altos, y seguramente, sin mucha ropa. La imagen me divertía y me provocaba, pues aquel cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, que conocía hasta el último milímetro, hacía despertar la indomable pantera hambrienta que había en mí. Con mi chico en mente, me subí al auto y aquel poderoso motor gruñó de nuevo. Un par de miradas se posaron en la carrocería, incluyendo una en especial que llamó mi atención. Un chico, de unos veintitantos, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes se babeaba por el negro coche. Lo contemplaba con detalle, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y se acercaba cada vez más a él.

– ¿De qué año es? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz, un poco apenado, agachándose para poder escucharlo. Claro, hubiese podido hacerlo desde kilómetros, pero actué con normalidad. Bajé la ventanilla y escudriñé su perfecto rostro, que no pude ver con toda la claridad que hubiese querido, por los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos.

– ¿En qué año crees que estamos? – el joven me miró incrédulo y asentí para confirmar su teoría. Silbó con profunda admiración y me sonrió. Una chica rubia, muy bonita, de esas de las que el "porrista sin cerebro" les brota por los poros, miraba exasperada al muchacho, de brazos cruzados. Era realmente agraciada, pero si no fuese por ese corto vestido rosa neón, no se hubiese visto tan mujerzuela.

– ¡Edward, no quiero perder la reservación! – chilló furiosa la chica, zapateando con esos feos tacones rosa.

– ¡Rosalie, no todos los días puedo ver Ferraris último modelo reales tan de cerca! ¿Puedes calmarte ya? – bramó obstinado.

– Ya veo que te gusta la carrocería, pero aún no has sentido la fuerza del motor. Si das un paseo conmigo, te lo puedo mostrar – invité al chico, que me devolvió una mirada avergonzada y tentada. Era una especie de mala broma, pero se lo tomó en serio. Observó de reojo a su atorrante noviecita y asintió con nerviosismo. No lo podía creer, ¿era en serio?, ¿estaba dispuesto a entrar al auto de una completa extraña solo para librarse de su cita? O estaba loco o excesivamente desesperado. Todo me pareció tan gracioso que sentí lástima por el chico y le seguí la corriente – Si vienes, sabes que estás cometiendo una locura, ¿no? Tú y solamente tú eres el responsable de tus actos, te recuerdo…

– Por favor… – sonó casi como un ruego y simplemente no me pude resistir. Le sonreí y ladeé la cabeza, invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado. Me regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento y cruzó a la puerta del copiloto – ¡Hasta nunca, Rose! – se despidió alegremente con la mano y cerró la puerta del coche. La chica se quedó gritando improperios, que ni siquiera yo quiero repetir. Apenas arrancamos, el chico suspiró aliviado y se hundió en el asiento de cuero – No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, lo digo en serio. Gracias.

– De nada – reí y él me imitó. Había que admitir que fue muy cómica la forma en la que abandonamos a aquella colérica mujer – Debes de estar realmente desesperado para dejarla plantada así. Te lo dije en broma, pero ya vi que el "S.O.S" se te notaba a leguas, así que acepté. Espero que sepas que jamás había hecho esto antes… Estás loco, nadie se sube al auto de un extraño así sin más.

– Lo sé, pero me tiene verdaderamente extenuado, es insoportable.

– Bien… – lo miré dubitativa, pues él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de con quién estaba tratando – Recuerdas que te dije que eras el único responsable de tus actos, ¿no? – asintió – Bueno, te advierto que te bajes de inmediato de este auto o te arrepentirás – me detuve en una acera, casualmente, frente a otro hotel. Pude haberlo matado en un nanosegundo, ya que no me servía para nada, pero no pude hacerlo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero le quería perdonar la vida. Por primera vez, le di una oportunidad a alguien de salvarse de mi ataque – Tienes un minuto. Cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete…

– ¿Qué, qué? ¡No! No, por favor, no me dejes aquí. No te molestaré, te lo juro… Haré lo que quieras, de verdad, pero…

– No es porque me molestes, sino que tú no me conoces y no soy como piensas. Es peligroso, te aconsejo que te vayas – subí el seguro de las puertas.

– ¡Por favor, no! Iré adonde tú vayas, haré lo que tú digas, pero no me dejes aquí. No conozco a nadie en Seattle, y si me quedo, Rosalie me encontrará y me hará trizas – un bufido salió de mi boca y el chico agregó: – Bueno, en sentido figurado – lo pensé, tal vez demasiado. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

– Bien, puedes quedarte, pero solo porque estás…

–… asumiendo la responsabilidad de mis actos, lo sé. Tranquila, sé que no muerdes – me sonrió satisfecho, bajando el seguro de su puerta y acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad. "Ajústalo, lo necesitarás", pensé.

– No, yo no muerdo… – le sonreí socarronamente – Por cierto, me llamo Bella. Voy hacia Forks, no sé si eso te servirá.

– Sí, claro que sí. Allí vive mi tío Carlisle Cullen, probablemente lo conozcas.

– ¡Oh!, créeme que lo conozco muy bien.

El viaje se hizo un poco largo, tuve que tomar muchos desvíos para evitar el tráfico. Pasamos mucho tiempo en de los bosques, por rutas que conocía muy bien. En todo el camino, el chico me preguntó por qué llevaba lentes de sol, por lo que tuve que contestar que "se veían _cool"._ Pasamos por un riachuelo, el chico tenía sed, y nos detuvimos por un momento. Mientras él bebía yo lo miraba desde lejos, era tan condenadamente sexy que ni siquiera me acordaba de Jasper. Él podía esperar, estaba demasiado enfocada en el joven y apetecible Edward Masen como para pensar en alguna otra cosa. Me acerqué a él con cautela, para no espantarlo, y él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida… ¡Wow, qué labios! Quería morderlos y hacerlos sangrar. Un mar de pensamientos indebidos corría por mi mente, quería controlarlo, satisfacerlo, hacerlo mío… y quería hacerlo ya. 

– Quiero mostrarte algo, prométeme que no vas a entrar en pánico – me miró muy confundido al respecto. Tiré los Ray Ban al suelo y el rojo intenso de mis ojos no le afectó en lo absoluto – No son lentes de contacto – me acerqué a él lentamente, haciéndolo retroceder asustado. Su corazón latía con violencia y empezaba a sudar en frío. Le di la más ancha de mis sonrisas y los pequeños colmillos se entrevieron en mi blanca dentadura, esto lo perturbó. Caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a un árbol, respirando con dificultad, por mí – Tranquilo, no te mataré. Déjame tenerte, déjame hacer delirar a tu cuerpo de maneras que jamás has conocido, déjame ser tu dueña, solo una vez, y te juro que no volverás a saber nada de mí… – el chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas, comenzó a temblar. Mi cercanía hizo que sus sacudidas fuesen más fuertes, llevé mis manos a su angelical y cálido rostro. Mi tacto, frío como el hielo, lo relajó un poco, mis dedos descubrían su cabello, hasta llegar a sus labios. Lo empujé contra el árbol con fuerza, un gemido de dolor y placer provino de él, eso me enloqueció. Mis labios comenzaban a jugar con los suyos, con movimientos ágiles e inesperados. Con rapidez, le arranqué su chaqueta, y desabroché los botones de su camisa, tirándola al suelo. Su pecho desnudo era definido y atractivo, unos tatuajes de símbolos celtas decoraban sus brazos y parte del abdomen. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo esculturalmente hermoso que era ese hombre, ahora **mío. **Bajó el cierre de mi vestido con una habilidad insuperable, dejándome vulnerable. Lentamente, las pocas prendas que nos quedaban iban desapareciendo, quedándonos piel contra piel. Sus tórridos labios se sentían tan bien contra mi piel helada, un torrente de sensaciones se adueñaron de nosotros, y con gemidos y susurros llegamos al amanecer.

Se veía tan dulce e inocente dormido, no pude evitar sonreír. Me vestí en cuestión de segundos, él se despertó e hizo lo mismo. Subimos de nuevo al coche y seguimos nuestro camino. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo era, y aún así, estaba cómodo con mi presencia. Sabía el peligro y las implicaciones que conllevaba en convivir con un vampiro, al menos, por unas cuantas horas. El viaje fue cómodo y tranquilo, él conducía ahora. Llegamos a Forks, y lo primero que hice fue estacionar cerca de la casa de los Cullen, solo para aclarar ciertas cosas.

– Bien, creo que estás conciente de que esta es la primera y última vez que nos vemos, ¿no? Ni una palabra sobre esto a nadie, en especial, a tu familia, ¿está claro? – asintió un poco decepcionado, con cabeza gacha.

– ¿Ni una sola vez, cada cierto tiempo? – preguntó esperanzado.

– No – respondí en tono cortante. Suspiró profundamente y me sonrió.

– Fue un placer conocerte, Bella Swan.

– Igualmente, Edward Masen-Cullen – el chico se abalanzó sobre mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y me besó con pasión. No, no, no, eso era malo. Lo separé bruscamente de mí y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Luego yo fui la irresponsable, lo besé y casi volvemos a repetir la experiencia de la noche pasada, si no fuese por la patrulla del Sheriff, Charlie Dwyer, que nos pasó al lado. Un impulso incontrolable se adueñó de mí, comencé a besarlo por todo su cuello y pecho. Sus gemidos me incentivaban y sentía que mis ojos ardían de manera punzante, mis colmillos se afilaron y, sin planearlo, los clavé en una de sus venas del cuello. Extraje un poco de su sangre, era tan deliciosa que parecía no haber cantidades suficientes para satisfacerme. Pero me detuve, si no lo hacía, iba a morir en mis brazos. Quedó completamente inconsciente y muy pálido, lo llevé a la mansión Cullen y lo dejé tirado en el suelo. Me sentía un poco mal por él, pero me dio igual. Sería un vampiro endemoniadamente atractivo, así que, ¿cómo pudo ser todo aquello un error? Le di vida, la vida que todos desean tener. Carlisle y su esposa me miraban estupefactos mientras dejaba a Edward tendido en el sendero que guiaba el camino a la casa.

– Tú me quitaste a mi madre, ahora yo te quité a tu sobrino. Ojo por ojo, Carlisle, ojo por ojo – dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara desde el segundo piso de la mansión, a unos 100 metros de distancia donde estaba yo. Le di un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, y le susurré al oído: – Sé que me estás escuchando, Ed. Cuando te despiertes, búscame. Nunca podré tener suficiente de ti, así como tú de mí. Te esperaré, por siempre – lo dejé allí, agonizante, y me alejé de todo y de todos. Me alejé de Edward, de Jasper, de Carlisle y del mundo entero. Todo era más fácil cuando conducía aquel Ferrari rojo, que me recordaba que, al igual que la vida de un vampiro, todo es mejor con velocidad.


End file.
